


The Speciality

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Sam Winchester, Birthday, Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: It’s your birthday and you decide to go get a drink at your normal bar before spending the rest of your night relaxing. The bartender, however, isn’t the usual man, and it gives your night an unexpected thrill.





	The Speciality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name on December 30th, 2016. It is/was a birthday gift for a writer friend of mine.

Sighing, you slid onto the stool and gestured vaguely to the man on the other side of the long wooden bar. He nodded in acknowledgment and finished whatever he was doing, then wiped his hands on the apron tied around his waist.

“What can I get you?” he asked. You glanced up at him, blinking in surprise when the man working wasn’t who you’d expected. Usually, Adam was working Tuesday nights, but the man staring back at you wasn’t anything like the young bartender. This man was hulking, you decided, and demandingly authoritative. You realized after a moment, however, that his posture and large frame didn’t match the softness in his eyes and the kind expression on his face. While he had his hands braced on the bar on either side of you in a way that you would have normally felt caged in, you instead felt as if you could bare your soul to him right then and he would listen with every intent of guiding you along your way.

“Um,” you began, trying to shake the thoughts of him from your head so you could tell him what you wanted. “I’ll have my usual.” The man smiled a little at that and lifted his hands from the polished wood.

“Well I hate to break it to you, but I’m not the usual bartender here, so ‘the usual’,” he used air quotes around your drink order, “isn’t on the menu tonight. But… I could make you my specialty.  _I_ think it’s pretty good, but maybe I’m biased.” You smiled back at that and laughed.

“Maybe just a little. I’m not sure… You promise that it’s as good as you say?” you asked.

“If it’s not, I’ll owe you one.”

“Then I’ll have the specialty.” He grinned and turned, pulling down bottles and a glass for you. Within minutes you were sipping the drink, eyes closed with pleasure. When you opened them the bartender was watching you, expectancy filling his delicate eyes.

“Well?” You nodded and laughed, using your finger to wipe away a drop that had caught on the corner of your lips. “I told you it was good,” he grinned.

“I never should’ve doubted you…” Realizing you’d never asked for his name, you quickly searched his broad chest—all the while making note of just  _how_  broad his chest truly was—for a nametag.

“Sam. My name’s Sam.”

“Y/N,” you replied with a smile. The smile on your face seemed to be permanent ever since you’d begun talking with him and you laughed self-consciously, tucking a strand of hair behind your hair. Sam got called away to fill another drink order when you looked back up and you watched as he moved behind the bar. His actions were practiced and fluid; he’d been bartending for a long time, and it showed. Every patron that left the bar was wearing a smile and carrying a perfectly mixed drink as they walked away. By the time Sam made it back to you, you’d finished your drink and you were folding your small napkin like makeshift origami.

“You want another one?” he questioned, nodding at your empty glass.

“Unfortunately I didn’t come here to get drunk, so as good as that was, I’m gonna turn you down. But… I’ll take some fries if you’ve got any. I forgot to eat dinner and I probably should’ve eaten before I came,” you admitted. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in concern and you waved him off when he started to ask if you were feeling sick. Once he was sure you were doing alright, he went over to the end of the bar to start making the fries. You watched him once again as he sliced the potatoes for your food. The look on his face was full of concentration you could’ve laughed. Sam seemed determined to make you not only the best drink you’d ever had, but the best fries as well. After a minute you decided that you didn’t want to sit and simply people watch, so you slid your empty glass down the bar with you and took the seat closest to where Sam was standing. He looked up and smiled when he noticed you.

“Are you  _following_  me?” he hissed, grinning despite his attempt at pretending to be scandalized. You laughed softly and shrugged.

“Possibly.” He laughed at your reply and chatted with you while he made the fries. You found yourself laughing at all his jokes and corny lines; your cheeks hurt from smiling by the time he went back in the bar’s tiny kitchen to fry up the potato slices. As soon as he was gone you pulled out your phone and texted your best friend about Sam. Her response was enthusiastic, to say the least, and you tucked your phone away with a quiet laugh just as Sam set the plate of fries in front of you.

“What’s so funny?”

“My friend. She’s telling me I should take you home as my birthday present to myself,” you replied. Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What?”

“Today’s your birthday?” You nodded in response and Sam pulled the plate away from you when you reached to pick up one of the fries.

“Hey! What are you doing?” you asked. He grinned and set them on the tiny counter on his side of the bar, then ducked down to search for something in the cabinets below. Standing on your tiptoes, you tried to bend over the bar to see what he was doing. You reached and picked up one of the fries, only to have Sam reach up and smack your hand away.

“Don’t eat them yet!” he scolded, his voice muffled by the cabinets. You pouted and sat back down, resting your chin on your hand.

“Why not? They’re mine. Sam!” You laughed, more out of frustration than anger. “Give me my fries back, come on!” Sam stood and picked up the plate again, turning so all you could see was his back. You craned your neck to try and see around him. When he turned around, you rested your face in your hands, trying not to die from embarrassment.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N,” Sam grinned. He set the plate in front of you once more, this time with a tiny candle burning in the center of the fries. You laughed and peeked up at him, sure that your face was as red as a tomato. He was grinning at you with a smile brighter than the flame flickering between the two of you, and the sound of your heart pounding against the inside of your ribcage was palpable, at least to you. You’d fallen hard for the volunteer bartender, that was for sure.

“Come on, blow out your candle and make a wish,” he urged, still smiling. You leaned forward over the bar and blew it out, letting your eyes stay closed for a second before opening them. Sam’s face was only inches from yours and you looked up at him through your eyelashes, heart beating wildly in your chest and still lips parted from blowing out the candle. “Well?” he asked. His voice was almost a whisper. “What did you wish for?”

“If I told you, it won’t come true,” you replied, your voice just as soft. On the inside, you were screaming at him that  _he_  was your wish. You wanted Sam, and you wanted him now. His eyes flickered down to your lips and then back up to meet your gaze. You caught a glimpse of his tongue peeking out between his chapped pink lips for a moment and that was all it took. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his, your hands pushed against the bar to help push yourself up to his height. Sam’s hand immediately moved up to cup your cheek and your heart leaped when you realized his fingers spanned the whole side of your face. A small sigh left your lips and you felt him laugh a little.

“What’s so funny?” you asked once the two of you had separated. Sam opened his eyes and smiled at you, his thumb brushing softly across your cheek.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he sighed, “and it was just as perfect as I’d hoped.” You blushed at his words and Sam smiled, pecking your lips once more before pulling his hand away from your face. You reluctantly sat back down on your stool.

“I’ll be back in a few, okay?” You nodded and watched as he went to take care of the line of customers that were standing at the bar, waiting to get more drinks. A few of them were watching you, and a woman about your age gave you a thumbs up, along with a wide smile. You blushed and ducked your head, pouring ketchup on the side of the plate for your fries and starting to eat. The fries were delicious and you closed your eyes happily, savoring each one as you popped them in your mouth. You’d probably eaten about half the platter when someone plucked the fry you were about to eat from your hand. You weren’t surprised to find it was Sam. He stuck it into your mouth and ate it, laughing when you stuck your tongue out at him.

You and Sam talked for hours, only stopping when he went to take care of the other people in the bar or when he went to make more fries in the kitchen. He explained to you that Adam was his younger brother, or rather, his half-brother. Sam said that he was picking up Adam’s empty shifts in the bar now that he was working more hours at his other job. You’d figured Adam had another job somewhere, considering that he was often exhausted by the time the bar was getting ready to close for the night. During the day, Sam worked as a computer technician, but he’d spent a lot of time bartending in college to help him pay off his student loans. You’d been impressed when he mentioned his degree and how well he’d done in school. Not only was Sam great with people, funny, and almost intolerably beautiful, but he was smart, too. You could’ve died and gone to heaven right then. He ended up telling you all about the strange people he’d served over the years, and with each story, you laughed harder and harder. At one point he had to get you a glass of water because you were laughing so hard that you choked on a french fry.

By the time the bar was closing down, you had shared three more kisses with Sam. Each one was longer and left you even more breathless and speechless than the last. How Sam actually got any work done you had no idea. He invited you to stay while he cleaned up the area, even though all the other people had to leave, and your heart pitter-pattered at the thought of your fun night turning into something more. You watched while he wiped down the bar and stacked the chairs on top of the tables. Sam accepted your offer to sweep the floor so the two of you could leave faster, as well, and you smiled when he turned on the radio and sang along with you.

“You ready?” he asked. Sam took the broom from you and stuck it back in its corner, then held up your jacket for you to slip into it. You smiled graciously and let him drape it over your shoulders after your arms were in the holes.

“Absolutely. So…” you trailed off, not sure how to ask the question that had been burning in your mind ever since he had asked you to stay.

“Your place or mine?” He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, and you grinned back at him.

“Mine works,” you replied. Suddenly, you felt very shy. After all, you’d expected to spend your birthday drinking and enjoying your time by yourself, not taking home the cute bartender who’d stepped in to help his brother. Sam must have sensed your hesitation and he gently took your hand, squeezing slightly.

“Hey. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. We can just go find someplace to talk or watch a movie or something. I’ll keep my hands to myself if that’s what you want,” he told you. His eyes were earnest; you could tell that he meant it. Taking a deep breath, you shook your head and allowed yourself to smile.

“I want to, Sam, I promise. Come on, let’s go. We’ll have to walk because I didn’t drive, but it’s just down the street.”

“Good. Then I’ll have more time to talk and hold your hand before we start doing other things.” He smiled, a promising look in his eyes, and led you out of the bar. He didn’t mention the redness in your cheeks as he set the alarm system and locked the door behind you.

Sam took your hand again after tucking the key in his pocket and let you lead him towards your home. He listened intently as you spoke to him, and you noticed that he could’ve been taking much longer strides if he weren’t so determined to walk at your pace. The thought made you smile as you pulled your keys from your purse and unlocked the front door for him. Sam stepped inside and you followed him, closing it behind you and stripping off your coat to hang in its normal place. When you turned to face him, his eyes were glittering.

“What?” you asked.

“Have I told you yet how beautiful you are? And how you’re sexy, too?” You blushed at Sam’s words and ducked your head shyly. He reached out and lifted your chin, taking both of your hands in his. “I’m not trying to embarrass you or try to sweet-talk you,” he breathed out. “I really mean it. I wanted to tell you that the minute you sat down at the bar, but I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t, but you should know that I thought the same thing.” Sam smiled wide at that and stepped closer to you, forcing you to look up in order to meet his eyes.

“Can I kiss you again, Y/N?” he asked.

“I don’t know… Is that the specialty tonight?” you replied teasingly. He laughed and you smiled in triumph when you saw that his eyes were practically sparkling with happiness.

“It is,” Sam said, “and I promise it’s good.”

“Then I’ll have the specialty.”


End file.
